


happy go lucky

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr pairing/au prompts [37]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Disney World!au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick/Ray Person
Series: tumblr pairing/au prompts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/920394
Kudos: 7





	happy go lucky

Nate considered himself many things, but as he watches ray and brad race toward the entrance of Magic Kingdom, he can’t help but consider himself anything but lucky. from the moment brad had said he’d never been to Disney World, Nate and Ray had been planning this trip. so after they’re back stateside and soon as they all have the time off, they’re on the road to the happiest place on earth. and for Nate, it isn’t the trip, the destination, or even the eventual vacation that’s permanently etched a smile on his face. rather, it’s his boyfriends of two years running toward the entrance in unbridled excitement that makes it impossible not to smile and it’s been that way since they got together. and when they’re taking a break in a quiet, slightly shaded area that he realizes just how lucky he really is. how loved he is. and it’s in the middle of this realization that he accidentally reveals his secret plan for this trip and he can only hope that his luck hasn’t run out. 

* * *

It’s around Ray’s fifth Dole Whip and Brad’s eighth ride on Space Mountain that Nate starts to think that maybe this trip wasn’t such a good idea for his sanity.

Then again…

As he watches Ray feed Brad some of the bright yellow treat and hears them both laugh loudly when Ray drops a large spoonful on his face, Nate thinks that this is exactly where he’s meant to be.

He walks back over to the two sitting in the slight shade from the midday Florida sun, with napkins in hand.

“Still can’t even eat like a human being after all these years, Person?”

Ray smiles wider as Nate hands the napkins over.

“All that training,” Ray snaps his sticky fingers, “wasted.”

“No amount of training could kick the whiskey tango breeding out of you, Ray.” Brad quips before stealing another spoonful of rapidly melting ice cream.

Nate laughs and draws a napkin over the back of his damp neck. They may have survived the desert, but Florida heat is something else.

He feels a cool sensation on his right arm and notices Brad wordlessly handing him the last of their shared water bottle while still listening to Ray about the merits of ice cream as a meal.

Nate blindly takes the bottle and stares at it for a long time.

This was something that had been happening with some regular frequency and still, Nate was left with an odd feeling of affection.

He supposes serving together would warrant them anticipating each other’s needs, but he never expected it to transfer outside of that realm. Still. he’s noticed the way Brad and Ray continued to do so ever since they all made it back stateside, but it wasn’t until the three of them got together that he noticed how much they do it for him as well.

And there’s still a burst of happiness that draws at the corners of his mouth whenever it happens. Like now, Brad handing him water before he even realized he was thirsty. It was more than the gesture; it was the fact that they all look out for each other on a level that goes beyond mere care and leans into something deeper. Something that Nate isn’t entirely sure any of them are ready to name just yet. Still, he feels it and it warms him more than the Florida sun.

He’s still staring at the bottle when he feels Ray’s eyes on him and Brad's broad hand on his lower back.

Ray is smiling but Nate can see the concern deep in his watchful eyes.

“You’re not getting heatstroke on us, are you?” Ray asks, tossing the empty ice cream cup in the trash near their quiet refuge.

Brad's hand lowered and his fingers splayed across Nate’s left hip in a gentle grip.

“We can go back to the hotel if you want to take a break?” Brad suggests softly. It had been a long day, the three of them choosing to go for a run before hitting the parks. Not an average start to most people’s days, but Brad had mentioned he wanted to go on a run and Ray and Nate naturally joined in…Ray with a bit more grumbling about how they were on vacation.

If the three of them hadn’t been dating for the better part of two years, Nate would be concerned with how delicate Brad is being. As it stands, he is more than acclimated to the romantic affection of them both.

He smiles and leans into Brad’s grip and Ray’s space as the brunette sits beside him on his left side.

“I’m good. Permission to embarrass myself?” He asks them, voice a little shaky as he stares as he fiddles with his hands.

Brad and Ray each grab a hand and say, “Granted.”

“I know we’re in the happiest place on earth but anywhere I’m with you two makes me the happiest.”

He looks up nervously, hoping he hasn’t revealed too much.

When he meets their eyes, he realizes he’s failed miserably.

“Considered yourself thoroughly embarrassed.” Ray laughed warmly, squeezing Nate’s hand in his own.

“And consider the feeling mutual, Nate,” Brad spoke firmly, with no room for levity or misinterpretation.

Nate never imagined that he’d have not only one but two people he loves so deeply and who love him so much in return. Now, he’s sitting in the middle of Disney World, holding their hands like it’s the easiest thing in the world. And that’s when it hits him just how easy it really is and how seamlessly and easily they came together. It felt just like a natural progression.

He leans forward and kisses Brad chastely before turning and doing the same to Ray. Natural progression.

“Let’s stay for the fireworks.” Nate decides much to Brad and Ray’s excitement.

Ray suddenly jumps up, idea striking.

“I want to get Mickey ears for Rudy.”

Nate laughs at the sudden excitement and the thought of Rudy wearing the Mickey ears proudly because Rudy has always had a soft spot for Ray.

“What kind?” Brad asks, finishing cleaning up their makeshift respite.

“The ones with the different colored veils in the front of the park. He needs something new if he’s ever gonna marry Pappy.”

Nate laughs and jumps forward as Ray pulls his hand to lead them to the stall near the front, Brad following closely behind.

“Should we get you one, too?” Nate asks, surprising all three of them with the sincerity in his question.

Ray stops suddenly and turns to look at Nate, the crowds around them passing by without noticing the major event occurring around them.

“Are you asking?” Ray eventually asks with caution, Brad watching the two of them intently.

Nate stares at Ray and then looks to Brad.

It’s a staring stand-off and Nate has only moments to realize that he’s accidentally accelerated his original plan for this trip.

The plan that involved Nate suggesting serious commitment. None of them necessarily want marriage, they’ve discussed it before, but Nate does want Ray and Brad to know that there’s not anyone he’d rather be with than them.

They’re a unit and Nate wants nothing more than for them to always be that way. Together.

“Nate?” Brad asks gently, hand finding its favorite spot on Nate’s lower back.

He reaches and links his fingers with Brad’s, other hand still attached to Ray’s shaking one.

“I was going to wait until later this week, but I guess I am…asking that is.” Nate finishes awkwardly, worried that he’s pushed his luck too far. He doesn’t doubt their love for him, nor his love for them. That’s never been in question but committing to one another fully…putting a real name to who and what they are has always been the line in the sand that Nate’s been afraid to cross. Not because he didn’t want it, but rather the opposite, he wanted it too much. More than he’s ever wanted anything else and the intensity of that want scared him. But as he watches their smiles widen and hands tighten around his own, he knows that he never had any reason to be scared in the first place.

“Well if he’s asking, then I guess we should answer him, Ray.” Brad offers, a mischievous lilt in his voice.

“It’s only fair.” Ray agreed.

Nate stared at his troublemaker boyfriends and held his breath, nerves getting the best of him.

“What you’re asking, what you want, Nate,” Brad started and Ray finished with, “ is what we want and our answer is always and enthusiastically, yes.”

Nate fought the urge to jump into their arms, choosing instead to pull them into a tight hug using their clasped hands.

Brad kissed his head and Ray kissed his cheek and in the middle of the happiest place on earth, Nate had never felt more loved and wanted.

They pull apart slowly, hands still entwined.

“Still want to stay for the fireworks?” Ray asked suggestively, rocking back and forth on his heels in anticipation.

“I’d rather head back to our hotel room,” Nate suggests with a wink, “we have all week for fireworks.”

Ray actually jumps in excitement and drags the other two men out of the park.

On the bus ride back to their hotel, Nate and Ray both lay their tired heads on Brad’s shoulders.

He is tired but excited, content, and happy and he knows how lucky he is and with Brad and Ray by his side, he knows his luck will never run out.

He places his chin on Brad’s shoulder and looks to the two men who have simultaneously become his world and turned it upside down.

“I love you both so much.” He says softly, voice strained with everything he’s feeling.

They both reach for Nate’s hand together and Nate laughs so full of life when Brad and Ray both respond.

“Copy that, LT.”


End file.
